


John Sheppard Has a Terrible Neurological Disorder: A Treatise by Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD, PhD

by esteefee



Series: Narf 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Classic Doctor Who References, Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, M/M, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: The title is probably longer than the story.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Narf 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619083
Comments: 37
Kudos: 99





	John Sheppard Has a Terrible Neurological Disorder: A Treatise by Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD, PhD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> This story was a gift for Mischief when she wasn't feeling well. She said to post it, so here you go.
> 
> CW: for Rodney being a little bit morbid. His anxiety gets the best of him sometimes. 
> 
> See end notes for spoilers.

Rodney stomped his way home, steam coming out of his ears. He glared at John on the bed then pointing a finger when John started to open his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not a word." Rodney dropped his laptop case by his desk with a painful clunk. Well, it was only his third-best laptop; it was used to the abuse.

"I take it the coffee klatch didn't go well," John said, one eyebrow raised. Rodney hated that John could do that while Rodney couldn't. The man could raise one eyebrow like Spock but he couldn't wink to save his life. Not that Rodney found that adorable. He did not. Nothing was adorable and he hated everything. Probably, John's inability to wink was a sign he'd had a stroke or Bell's Palsy. He should see a doctor. His broken wink was quite possibly a very serious neurological condition. With the way Rodney's luck was running, John had a brain tumor and would die tomorrow. Goddamn it, they'd just gotten to the really fun sexual experimentation phase, too.

Rodney sighed. "It was not a 'coffee klatch,' thank you very much. It was a very serious meeting of the minds." 

"Different minds that didn't quite meet, I'm thinking."

Rodney strode over to the bed and punched John in the arm.

"Ow." John deadpanned. "You brute." 

"Now you've asked for it." Rodney lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"Rodney...don't you dare... Rodney!" 

Rodney went for his flanks, jabbing his fingers right under John's ribs, where he had a little bit of softness.

"Nooo," John laughed. Giggled, really. "Very important! Meeting of important minds! Stop! Stop it! Okay! Okay!" 

Rodney let up, panting a little. So, it wasn't an aneurysm, at least, with John's bright red face beaming up at him, his eyes a brilliant green.

"What was the verdict, anyway?"

Rodney scowled. "They decided on David Tennant as the best Doctor, the ill-bred cretins. Oh, he's so shiny! His hair is so stylish! His companions were the best!" 

John bit his lips together. 

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "Tom Baker is the classic Doctor Who. The essential character. I don't know how anyone could think otherwise."

John nodded solemnly and held out an arm. "I know, buddy. He was a good guy."

Rodney crawled into the hug. "He was a genius! And he cared about young genius."

"Yup. He was the best."

Rodney rubbed his chin against John's T-shirt covered chest. "You're just saying that because you want to get laid tonight." He raised his head to give John a testing look.

"Now, would I do that?" John winked, his whole face getting into the action.

It had to be an illness. It was absolutely not adorable.

But it would probably get them both laid tonight.

"Hey, take your shoes off," John said. "You're getting the sheets dirty." 

"Colonel Manners strikes again." Rodney rolled his eyes and sat up to unlace his boots. "You know they only like Tennant because his hair sticks straight up," he griped as he kicked his boots off. They landed somewhere in the vicinity of his laptop with heavy thumps. Rodney winced and got up to skim out of his shirt and pants. 

"And what's wrong with that?" John said, sounding a little breathless. Maybe he'd noticed Rodney wiggling his ass to get out of his boxers. 

"As if you don't know." When Rodney turned to crawl onto the bed, he found John had soundlessly shed his clothing and lay buck naked with only the thin sheet drawn over his hip. While Rodney watched, John slid his hand underneath the sheet to his groin and started touching himself.

Then the bastard smirked.

"You...you..." Rodney searched for the right words. "Salacious seducer!"

John raised an eyebrow.

And winked.

Rodney sighed and bowed to the inevitable. At the very least, it would be a good test of John's cardiovascular system.

At the very worst, at least he'd go out happy.

..................................  
July 28, 2020  
San Francisco, CA

**Author's Note:**

> John Sheppard does not have a terrible neurological disorder.


End file.
